


put down the ice cream and no one gets hurt

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Okay</em>, Kira thinks, <em>I’m about to die.</em></p><p>"Put down the ice cream," says the girl with Kira’s wrist in a vice-grip, "and this doesn’t have to end unpleasantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	put down the ice cream and no one gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> [braedenskira](http://braedenskira.tumblr.com) requested cora/kira and the supermarket prompt from [this list](http://kirargent.tumblr.com/post/112810252856/i-need-more-femslash-aus)

_Okay_ , Kira thinks,  _I’m about to die_.

"Put down the ice cream," says the girl with Kira’s wrist in a vice-grip, "and this doesn’t have to end unpleasantly."

Kira’s eyes widen. She looks down at the pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie in her hand—the only container of Chocolate Fudge Brownie left.

"Um," she says, forcing a strained smile onto her face, "see, but if I put the ice cream down, you’ll take it and I won’t get my Chocolate Fudge Brownie fix, and that  _would_  be unpleasant, so… um.” The girl is staring at her like she can force Kira to drop the ice cream with just the power of her mind. “But actually, you know, I’ve seen you here before, so it seems like  _you_  have a thing for Chocolate Fudge Brownie too, so it’s not fair if I take it, either,” Kira backtracks.

The girl’s eyes narrow.

Kira hears a terrified laugh come from her own throat. “Okay, so… I can’t take it, and you can’t take it.” She chews on the inside of her lip. Her eyes skim the girl’s face, down her body; she’s trying to be too quick for the girl to notice, but her eyebrows twitch upwards when Kira focuses on her face again, and Kira feels heat creeping up her neck. “Do you wanna, um. We could split it, I guess.” She shrugs. “I have a nice couch.”

The girl’s eyes narrow again. “I’m sorry, are you asking me on a date while  _my_  ice cream is still in your hand?”

Kira closes her eyes.  _Goodbye, world_ , she thinks.  _I love you, mom. Love you, dad_.

"…Yes?" she mumbles.

The death grip leaves her arm. Kira cracks her eyes open.

"Okay," the girl says, only a trace of suspicion left in her voice. She sticks out a hand. "I’m Cora."

Kira stares at her for a moment, eyes still wide, expression caught somewhere between  _oh, I’m not dead_ , and  _really?_

"Um," she says. "Kira."

"Nice to meet you, Kira" Cora drawls. She flicks one finger to indicate the ice cream still in Kira’s clutch. "You’re paying for that."


End file.
